<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>takes me back to you. by hackedoracle (rhodologies)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725302">takes me back to you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodologies/pseuds/hackedoracle'>hackedoracle (rhodologies)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Trans Akechi Goro, goro akechi use your words challenge, no not those words, yusuke pointing at a pigeon: are these gay feelings?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:16:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodologies/pseuds/hackedoracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>five times yusuke did not know he was on a date, and one time he does.</p><p>or, goro akechi really could have sworn yusuke was his boyfriend already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one. sushi in ginza.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothlits/gifts">nothlits</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this was written for a small exchange, and will be updating weekly! please enjoy this rarepair with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yusuke is not, exactly, popular around school, by any means. It’s never bothered him, though the feeling is more acute with his newfound friends from other schools. But now he finds himself waiting outside of the train station for his newest friend - Goro Akechi. The boy is not terribly dissimilar to Yusuke himself, a bit of a pariah, given in a completely different way. Still, the company of another is welcome, and especially so with a free meal on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah - Akechi-kun! This way!” Yusuke calls as soon as he spots the other boy. He supposes he isn’t particularly difficult to spot in a crowd, but why make things unnecessarily difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So formal.” His companion hums, but makes no move to correct Yusuke. “And here I was thinking five minutes early would be enough to get here first. Lesson learned, I suppose. Well then, are you ready to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitagawa-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” There’s a lilt to Akechi’s voice Yusuke cannot quite place when he says Yusuke’s name, but he chooses not to put too much thought into it. His stomach rumbles, answering in his stead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” He prompts with a nod of his head, and follows Akechi away from the station, onto the streets of Ginza. It’s nearing evening, The sun is just barely starting to set, golden hour in full swing, catching Akechi’s hair to stain it a more caramel brown. It’s a good color on him, Yusuke thinks idly, contrasting just so with the blue of his vest. Lovely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze draws away from his companion, and across the meandering pedestrians, the way everyone reflects in the windows, warped and off. Yusuke tries to commit the sight to memory, but is pulled from the reverie with his companion speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Right up ahead. Have you ever been here, Kitagawa-kun?” Akechi asks, smile soft and genuine, eyes alight with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, once or twice.” He replies, ever blunt. Akechi’s shoulders seem to sag slightly, but Yusuke cannot for the life of him imagine why. The detective </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem a bit more expressive around him, less guarded. The falsehoods of his public smile hadn’t occurred to Yusuke until a genuine one had been aimed his way, the curve of his lips less forced, it was an incredibly handsome sight. He’d told Akechi as much, of course, hoping it may encourage the other boy to be more genuine, it suited him much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi leads them into the establishment, exchanging quiet words with the host - oh - they’d had a reservation? How forward thinking. They’ve made it in just before the dinner rush, but Akechi’s attention to detail never fails to astound him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few minutes, they’re seated on a more secluded part of the bar, tucked into the back of the establishment, only in clear view of the chefs. A perfect vantage point for Yusuke to observe the art of sushi making as well as the expressions as the other patrons observing. While he prefers larger surfaces for creation, he’s learned to carry smaller, reasonably sized sketchbooks for occasions such as these. His companion quirks an eyebrow, though a fond smile curls his lips, and he makes no attempt to dissuade Yusuke from his activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s respectful in a way Yusuke truly is not used to. “You’ve been here several times yourself, yes?” He asks, still rummaging through his bag to find an appropriate pen for quick studies. Akechi confirms with a soft hum, idly poking through the menu. “I trust your judgment, then. Perhaps we should simply split several things? I want at least something with saba, but I would love to try your favorites, Akechi-kun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah - that’s quite a bit of trust! But if you’re sure.” Akechi nods absentmindedly, perusing the menu a bit more seriously now. Perhaps he is worried that Yusuke is a picky eater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter, with their order safely in his companion’s hands, Yusuke sets to work. He finds himself laying down the lines of the bar, the shelves, the lighting. He fills in gestures of the other patrons, flips the page, repeats with a different area. Flips the page, focuses on the quick movements of the chefs, tries to capture the movement of the knives, the careful rolling of the bamboo, the wrinkle in their brows as they assemble a picturesque platter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi’s eyes are on him, he can feel them, but years of Madarame, his peers, other professors watching him over his shoulder make the sensation simply background noise in his mind. Not to mention, the boy doesn’t attempt to interrupt him with mindless chatter or anything, and Yusuke appreciates it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movements of his pen do not pause until the platter of artfully arranged sushi is placed in front of them. They both mumble their thank you’s, and Yusuke carefully places the sketchbook and pen back into his bag, his stomach growling again as the chef returns once more with two bowls of miso soup. The spread is divine, gorgeous under the low lighting, there are a few varieties of maki with an assortment of nigiri and sashimi. His mouth is already watering, eyes sparkling as he surveys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous!” Yusuke fishes his pockets for his phone and  - ah. It’s dead. Right, busted charger. Perhaps Futaba would accompany him to find a new one for a decent price. The displeasure must show on his face, judging by Akechi’s confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to… take a picture?” The guess is stunningly, wonderfully accurate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! However, it seems my phone charger has struck again, leaving me without battery.” Yusuke explains with a wistful sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, use mine. I’ll send them to you.” Yusuke blinks a few times, truly surprised, but accepts the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am indebted to you.” He wastes no time standing up from his seat and taking no less than ten shots from varying angles, hoping he is not overstepping the offer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. It’s nothing.” Akechi assures him, taking the device back, sending the images off to Yusuke, then tucking it safely back into a pocket. “Now - shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, they waste no time getting to work on the platter in front of them. “Your taste is quite refined, Akechi-kun.” Yusuke comments, surprised by the pink tinge to the detective’s cheeks, smile almost bashful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Though, in all honesty, everything served here is high quality.” Strange, it is most unlike Akechi not to boast at a compliment, but perhaps this is simply part of his truer personality. It’s quite nice, Yusuke decides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds his eyes passing over the detective more closely, lingering on the way the golden light hits him - not unlike the shafts of sunlight before. Curious. Gaze drops lower, observing the coral-orange of the salmon against the pink of Akechi’s lips. The way the black leather of his gloves contrasts with the light, decorative wood of the chopsticks. He finds himself observing the angles of the boy’s face - his sharp jaw and the soft bow of his lips, the way the tip of his nose points up slightly, his surprisingly round brow bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he should have spent his time drawing his companion, rather than the other patrons. But - no, he wants Akechi to model for him. Wants him to himself for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange… It’s quite like the inspiration he felt looking upon Ann for the first time, but he’s known Akechi for a while now. And this time, the desire is quieter, controlled. It’s not all consuming or urgent, but a low burning wish. Something he supposes he will bring up when he is not already indebted to his company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meal passes easily, idle chatter between finishing off what’s in front of them. Yusuke could  do that again twice over before he’d be too full, but that would, likely, be rude to ask for at a high class establishment. Perhaps there is still some instant yakisoba in his dorm room… Futaba had given him a pack, he suspected out of pity, but he was not one to turn down free food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A touch of guilt churns in his stomach as he glimpses the check total, but reminds himself that Akechi had been in charge of ordering. The detective doesn’t seem peeved, either, so he pushes it from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take their time on their way back to the train station, observing and ducking into a few of the shops across their path. It is surprisingly fun, Yusuke has to admit. Before long, however, they’re at the platform, night winding to a close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait - is your apartment not down the other line?” Yusuke asks, brow furrowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but I wanted to walk you home.” There it is again - the soft, pink shade casting over the detective’s features. Interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very considerate, Akechi-kun. If you are sure, I will not object to more time in your company.” That seems to please his companion, and they find seats next to each other on the train. Under the fluorescent lights of the subway, he’s more aware of the bags under Akechi’s eyes. It seems the concealer there is wearing off at the end of a long day. He finds himself wondering if Akechi ever does make up for himself - if he even wants to, what would he be drawn to? Wonders if Akechi would ever let Yusuke make art on his face. Maybe so, one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weight falls on his shoulder, and Yusuke realizes it’s Akechi. How strange. Yusuke does not make a good pillow - Futaba and Ryuji have told him as much. But, seemingly, the detective is tired enough not to mind, so Yusuke does not speak up, letting him rest on the short ride back to the dorms. Peaceful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two. planetarium.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>actually i'm impatient, so biweekly updates! Sundays and Wednesdays! Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week or so after getting sushi, Akechi admits in a text conversation that he has never been to the planetarium, which is unacceptable. It is one of Yusuke’s favorite spots in the city, and does semi frequent shows free of charge - though the staff know him by now, and often let him in without collecting fare any time he shows up. He demands they go that afternoon after school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi will certainly like it - he knows he will. It’s a quiet endeavor, informative, and he appreciates aesthetics. Yusuke must say he’s excited to share the spot with a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in too long, he finds himself antsy in the studio - so eager for where he’s going after that time seems to pass slowly. He can barely focus on his work, the painting in front of him growing boring. The planetarium always gives him a rush of inspiration, and after his discoveries at the sushi restaurant, he must say he’s intrigued by the idea of observing Akechi further, in the purple light of the show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, it’s always a delight to observe the expressions of those experiencing the wonders of the show for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for his instructor to notice his restless energy, the way he periodically checks his phone. Really, the behavior is so out of character, his instructor does not even chastise him, simply asks him to perhaps change gears, step away from the canvas and sketch a bit - the energy may be more fitting to his current mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right enough, it seems, as his pencil works across the paper with considerably more ease. He decides to forego studies today, instead he works mindlessly, decides to see where his hand takes him. By the time the bell rings, he has a collection of planetary patterns, as well as lips with soft bows and noses that are slightly upturned at the tip, with hair falling messily just to the side. Curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His instructor glances at the page but says nothing, simply clapping a hand to Yusuke’s shoulder to dismiss him for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Yusuke is wandering back to his dorm. Akechi, of course, has something to attend to after school, but will be done in time to meet Yusuke at the planetarium. It leaves Yusuke with a strange gap of time that isn’t quite enough to do much of anything. He intends to walk to the planetarium, it isn’t terribly far, and he’d like to avoid a train fare if he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a change of clothes is in order - there’s no reason to remain in his school uniform. He trades it in for softer, more comfortable leggings and a somewhat long, loose floral button up. It’s a bit flashier than his usual attire, but Ann had gotten it for him and he had yet to wear it out. No time like the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfortable and antsy enough, he decides being early is no crime, especially not with weather as warm and nice as this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk is only about an hour, accounting for his stops to take pictures of various flowers and sites that catch his eye, slowly but surely building his visual library. This time, however, despite being fifteen minutes early, Akechi is waiting outside, sitting on a bench with a book in hand, not quite noticing Yusuke. Without thinking, his phone is back in his hand, snapping a picture before the boy looks up. Akechi looks... peaceful. Has found himself in a spot of shade from the building, legs crossed, and hair pulled back in a bun to keep it up and away from his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more strides and - “Akechi-kun.” Yusuke greets him warmly, startling him just a bit, seemingly. “Ah- sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no worries. I was simply engrossed in my novel. I let my guard down.” What a peculiar choice of words. “I was hoping to catch you a bit early, I did some research on the venue, and it seems there is a bit of an exhibit to explore on the first floor before heading up for the show. Would you care to peruse it with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke blinks a few times, frankly surprised Akechi had gone to the lengths to research the planetarium, and accounts for Yusuke running early again. Strangely considerate, he decides. No matter. “Yes, I must admit I haven’t explored the area much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleased smile curls over Akechi’s lips as he leads the way in. The opposite of the way he’d seemed let down by Yusuke’s prior exposure to the sushi restaurant in Ginza. It strikes him that Akechi wishes to show Yusuke something, experience something Yusuke hasn’t before. He’d gone as far as researching to find out something to do. Altogether puzzling, so Yusuke decides not to think on it any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he’s pulled forward by Akechi’s voice, as he launches into an explanation about philosophy and physics in regards to space travel and where they overlap. He gets so animated when he talks like this - more of the genuine personality seeming to come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exhibit isn’t particularly large or expansive, giving them plenty of time to explore it before getting their passes and going up to the planetarium show. Yusuke turns to the chairs, but Akechi is already beelining for the mats to lay out on the ground. He’s taken aback, but not opposed to the curious choice. It’s a perspective he has yet to enjoy, simply because it’s not a good position to sketch. Not to mention the area with mats is often littered with couples that may be disruptive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Akechi know that’s the typical group? He’s plenty perceptive enough to pick up on it, so he must not care. That’s fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke is quick to follow, acquiring a mat of his own and letting Akechi choose the spot - it’s his first time after all. Before long, they’re settled in, laying side by side as the lights darken for the show to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disappointingly, the perspective from the ground isn’t much different. Though, the mat does feel like it’s good for his back at the very least. Out of curiosity, his head tilts to the side, quietly observing the boy next to him. The stars reflect in his eyes, and his expression is more open and awe filled than Yusuke has ever seen it. This truly is a new side to Akechi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes he gets to see it more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the show, truthfully, goes over his head, unable to peel his eyes from his companion for long, gaze returning again and again. Moving from observing Akechi’s expression to the curve of his jaw, the slope of his neck. The way he wears his gloves, even here. While the room is mostly dark, the high points of his face are highlighted by dim, purplish light. It is nothing short of ethereal, only more beautiful in knowing that there is no way for Yusuke to capture it. Incidentally, that’s also how he justifies the trail of his gaze to himself. He’s been to countless planetarium shows, but this is the only time he’ll absorb this sight, so he forgives himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the show winds down, Yusuke reverts his gaze upward, lest his staring make Akechi uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy it?” He knows the answer, but he hopes to catch a fully lit glimpse of the joy in the boy’s expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exquisite. I see why you like it here so much.” Not quite as unguarded, but Yusuke still enjoys the relaxed grin, the light in his eyes. “I would love to accompany you more often, when I am free to.” Well, that’s unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your company is always welcome, Akechi-kun.” He assures the other with an easy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I’m a bit peckish.” Akechi transitions, smoothly as always. “It is just about dinner time - what say we get something? There’s a new cafe near here I’ve been meaning to try. My treat, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh - if you’re sure.” Dinner twice in a row? Not a terrible deal by any means. “Lead the way.” He prompts, and Akechi seems to hesitate a moment before taking his hand, lacing their fingers together before tugging him towards the entrance and out onto the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contact is nice, and he makes no move to separate their hands as they meander through the park by the planetarium, down a few side streets, and to a cafe buzzing with patrons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reservation this time, my apologies.” Akechi informs Yusuke, squeezing his hand once before winding his way to the host, no doubt putting their names on the waiting list. Upon returning, Akechi hesitates another moment before taking Yusuke’s hand again. “They said about twenty minutes. Is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly fine.” Yusuke assures him. He’d planned on drawing, but he can hardly do so one handed. It seems important to Akechi, however, so he opts not to break the contact. “What was the book you were reading earlier?” He asks instead, supposing it’s never a bad time to improve his conversational skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah - simply some of Hegel’s work.” Akechi seems… bashful. Almost as if he’s been caught, but nothing the boy does is unintentional, and he would not have been reading a book upon their meeting if he did not anticipate Yusuke asking about it. So why the sudden shyness? “It’s a translation of his pieces on aesthetics.” Akechi continues after a moment, cheeks unexpectedly pink. “A collection of his lectures about the fine arts, to be more specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an interesting overlap of interests.” Yusuke hums. In all honesty, he hasn’t much taken up the study of philosophy and aesthetics. It seems rarely to come from the mouth of an artist that understands what it means. But there is something to be said, he supposes, for someone that does not participate much in the arts, to attempt to educate himself. “I would be interested to hear your impressions of his lectures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps after I finish the volume, we could attend an art gallery? It may be more practical to discuss it in action.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, wonderful. I look forward to it.” It will be interesting to get the perspective of someone who does not frequent the arts. He trusts Akechi to have a refined and fresh interpretation of whichever works they choose to view. His agreement seems to please his companion, and he’s glad for it. There’s a comfortable silence between them until their name is called to be seated. And once again, Akechi chooses their spread, pays for the encounter, and walks Yusuke back to his home. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the planetarium is based on the one i used to frequent with my best friend in highschool! probable not accurate exactly to the one in tokyo, but i'm doing my best. </p><p>also, yes that book from hegel exists. there's two volumes and they're both over 700 pages. Akechi is doing his best. Probably. other fun note that can't be captured with Yusuke's perspective, but Akechi's competitive ass did get there extra earlier since Yusuke beat him last time and he's Like That. </p><p>as always, comments/kudos appreciated, or give me a shout on twitter @hackedoracle!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three. modeling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes this is exactly what you think it is. enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Uncharacteristic nerves pluck at Yusuke as he rearranges his studio for the fourth time in the past hour.  Though confident in his art skills, since incidents with Ann, he does not fully trust himself to make his model comfortable. Particularly in situations where it is just the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head - Akechi would not have agreed if he did not trust Yusuke. And Yusuke is determined for this to be a success, after finally deciding to approach the boy about being a model for his next series of studies for his anatomy studio assignment. Had he declined, Yusuke is sure that Akira would have agreed, but the more Yusuke finds himself drawn to the features of his new close friend, he wishes to change up his subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s gracious of Akechi to accept, and so readily, and Yusuke does not wish to betray that trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To calm his nerves, Yusuke sets about making tea, boiling the kettle in the corner or the room. He’d used most of his remaining funds to invest in some nicer green tea, hopefully it is to the detective’s liking. As back up, he’s also acquired a thermos full of coffee prepared the way Akechi likes it from Leblanc - Akira ever ready to assist a friend. He paces for several more minutes before his phone dings - his guest is at the front door of the dorms it seems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No time like the present. Yusuke makes his way down to let Akechi in, then leads him back to his room. “Thank you again for agreeing to assist me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, I am quite curious about it all. It will be a most interesting experience, I’m sure.” Akechi replies amicably, observing their surroundings as they go down the hall, up two flights of stairs, and land at the door to his room. Yusuke unlocks the door before gesturing his guest inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have tea here, if you’d like. As well as some coffee.” Yusuke begins, gesturing about the room. “And to the right I’ve set up a screen for you to disrobe behind. There is also a robe there for you to put on between sets” Nervous rambling is a trait he associates more with Ryuji than himself, but he cannot seem to stop himself, hoping over explanation sets Akechi at ease. “In the center here is the chair and stool for you, as well as some props should you feel so inspired. There is also a small space heater should you feel chilly at all, you may turn it on at any time. I trust you’ve already eaten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just a bit before coming here. Don’t worry.” Akechi surveys the room. “Shall we start before nerves get the better of me?” His smile is kind, but Yusuke can now see that it’s a touch tense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. If you find yourself uncomfortable at any point and wish to stop, do not hesitate to let me know. The comfort of my model comes first and foremost.” Though inconvenient, Yusuke at least knows he has a back up. Akira had gone so far as to tease him about being replaced, those his tone lacked any envy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly.” Akechi agrees before stepping behind the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing if not professional, Yusuke sets about arranging his easel - clipping up several large sheets of newsprint, and setting up a collection of charcoals, colored pencils, and pens to complete his studies. On a separate page, he breaks down the session - gestures of varying lengths, semi long poses, studies of the head, followed by a final lengthy pose that will suffice for the assignment due later in the week. they’ll break for dinner, and it should take them up into the evening or so, but with plenty of time for Akechi to return on the trains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clasps the schedule to the side of his drawing board for easy reference. Before long, Akechi is stepping out from behind the screen, robe draped over his pale frame. The purple compliments his skin, not unlike the planetarium. He’s illuminated by soft evening light from the windows, and Yusuke decides to forego his own lighting for the time being when Akechi looks so lovely just like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never done anything quite like this before, I must admit.” Akechi’s voice is quiet in the room between them as he pads across the floor on bare feet. He takes his time, observing the props on the ground, the chair and stool at his disposal. “Any guidance?” There it is again - that soft smile, almost vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll begin with some short poses, about 5 or so minutes a piece, then 3, then 1, then 30 second poses, then you’ll settle into something for 10 to 15 minutes or so, then we’ll take a break for dinner. If you’re still feeling up to it, following dinner we will do some studies of your head before another 15 minute pose, then something extended. You may do whatever you feel for the poses, though I do ask you to try to be as natural and dynamic as possible. Interpret that how you may.” Yusuke sets his phone out beside him, timer app open and ready. “Don’t worry, you won’t be needing to time yourself. I will take care of that, I’m ready whenever you are.” Some models are quick to shed their robe, but he suspects it may take Akechi a moment to work up the confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks nervous, turning away from the easel. Yusuke is about to remind him that he does not have to do anything he is not comfortable with, when Akechi drops the robe in one smooth, swift motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another beat, and he’s positioning himself with the stool, leaning, and twisting himself just slightly. It looks effortless. The line of his spine is elegant and practiced - like most things, Yusuke can only manage he did his research prior to agreeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Yusuke breathes out before he’s taking up a stick of charcoal and getting to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are a few awkward poses, but overall, Yusuke hasn’t felt such a well of inspiration in years. His pages are filling, extra studies filing in next to the ones he’s already working on, focusing in on the most beautiful details. On short breaks, Akechi tugs the robe back on to come over and admire Yusuke’s work, observing the way he’s been captured across the page. He seems equal parts pleased and bashful, and Yusuke supposes that’s really all he can ask for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, they’re at dinner break, Yusuke’s stomach growling accordingly. Ah - he had not actually considered anything beyond the timing of the break… troublesome. “I have several instant yakisoba we can make.” He offers as Akechi dons the robe again, as well as steps back into his boxers for the extended break. “I apologize, I meant to acquire some curry from Leblanc as well, but I was gazing upon the Sayuri, and must have gotten too caught up.” It’s foolish at best, and he feels quite ashamed. All he has to offer his model is decent tea, good but likely cold coffee, and instant yakisoba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we order in.” Akechi proposes instead, and as Yusuke opens his mouth to inform Akechi that it’s outside of his budget, “My treat.” Again? Well, Akechi is a minor celebrity after all. And he’s too self possessed to offer what he cannot afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Yusuke nods his head slightly. He’s no stranger to being indebted to friends, particularly over meals, but he still wonders on occasion if it is excessive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you mentioned curry, I’m in the mood. One of the chains delivers here, I believe. No Leblanc, but it still beats instant noodles.” Akechi hums, scrolling through his phone. Yusuke is too busy being entranced by the movement of Akechi’s fingers to take offense. Something is off… different… Ah! He isn’t wearing gloves. That’s it. Bizarre that somehow that detail makes him seem much more bare than when he was undressed just a bit ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across from him, Akechi pads across the floor before sitting primly on his bed. “It seems I was correct.” He taps at his phone a few more times before peering up. “Come, now. I’m not just buying dinner for myself.” Though the words are dry, Akechi’s voice is warm. Yusuke doesn’t question him, taking a seat beside him on the edge of the bed, accepting the phone cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I’ve tried this chain before.” Truth be told, he hasn’t tried many places between his own lack of funds, and Madarame’s disdain for leaving the atelier for meals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s adequate.” Akechi shrugs. “And usually enough for leftovers, so you’ll have some for tomorrow too.” He adds thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm… we will see about that.” Most foods do not stand up to Yusuke’s formidable appetite. Not to mention, he hasn’t eaten since breakfast. Still, the thought is nice. “There are so many options… perhaps I will have the same as you.” Letting Akechi order for him has yet to go wrong, and stops him from accidentally overstepping his budget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s certainly doable.” He takes the phone back, their fingers brushing just briefly. Yusuke isn’t sure what he expects, but the soft and warm of Akechi’s fingertips is nearly jarring after he’s become so accustomed to the cool, stiff leather of his gloves. Akechi seems surprisingly nonplussed by the whole exchange for someone never seen without his gloves. It occurs to Yusuke that Akechi trusts him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him feel oddly warm, knowing how rare that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the food is ordered, Akechi offers to do another longer pose until it arrives, and Yusuke is taken aback by the eagerness of his model. Not that he’d turn down an opportunity. Since it is a bonus, after all, he allows himself to indulge, having Akechi lounge across the chair however is most comfortable and simply focusing on the details of individual features. He captures the way his hair curls on his shoulder, the limp way he holds his hand, the scars across his chest, the jut of his hip bones, the bow of his lips. In all honesty, these are the drawings he’s been happiest with all session - purely self indulgent, evident of his little obsessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, the spell is broken as Akechi’s phone rings, informing them to meet the delivery person downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi assures the caller that he’ll be right down, hangs up, takes two steps to the door before seemingly becoming aware of his nudity. “Ah- Kitagawa-kun -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries. I will retrieve it. Make yourself comfortable.” Yusuke assures him, and is met with a handsome, grateful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curry is just as Akechi had said - adequate. Almost unfortunate that Sakura-san’s recipe has ruined him so thoroughly. And, predictably, Yusuke finishes the whole thing. Akechi seems simply relieved that Yusuke liked it well enough to finish it, and stashes his own leftovers in the mini fridge in the corner of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without further ado, they settle in for the studies, then longer pose, Akechi draping himself in the chair elegantly. He even goes so far as to involve props - a hoop framing his upper half, and a sheet gathered over the arm of the chair, falling in dramatic folds. If it were not generally frowned upon, at this moment Yusuke thinks he’d like to take a picture. Instead, he chooses to capture it the only way he knows how: on paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching of his pencil is the only sound in the room as Yusuke works - establishing a loose gesture, then slowly building and detailing the form. His timing works out well, and he begins losing light about when he’d meant to stop. While he still turns the lights on, he knows it’s time to wrap things up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, he admires the piece, glancing between the paper and the model. He hadn’t even noticed himself changing mediums, too caught up in the process, but they play well together - creating new layers and depths with variance in texture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this piece is what he’s been trying to accomplish for so long - he can only hope his instructor feels the same. Maybe he’s found his muse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, the movement seems to alert said muse, Akechi cracking an eye open to peer at Yusuke. “Finished?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so.” Yusuke confirms, still surveying the piece. There are imperfections, but that’s one of the beauties of studies from life. All in all, it’s a successful work, he thinks. He’s pulled from his reverie as Akechi comes up next to him, wrapping the robe around himself, and observing the piece as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. You truly are a talented artist, Kitagawa-kun.” There it is again - the teasing lilt when Akechi says his name. But it isn’t cruel - far from it. Puzzling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made a most impeccable model. I would not have been able to accomplish this without your assistance. I am truly grateful.” He even manages a small, respectful bow to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always happy to assist.” Akechi’s eyes are still glued to the drawing, scanning it slowly, carefully. “Is this… how you see me?” The question is quiet enough that Yusuke isn’t certain he’s supposed to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” No art can perfectly capture the essence or lens of anything, however, as his eyes trace the lines, he feels secure in the work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” There’s a long, quiet pause between them. Yusuke is not sure how to respond, and he gets the impression that Akechi does not wish for him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gears are turning in Akechi’s head judging by the wrinkle in his forehead, the slight furrow of his brow, the way his finger taps at his lips. It occurs to Yusuke, just then, that this all may have had a different side to it for a TV star. Drawing from life, particularly in the nude, tends to pull the essence of a subject, rather than the outer persona. Akechi puts that mask up constantly, in all of his pictures of himself for his social media, in all of his appearances. But this piece must represent someone seeing past that - reaching in and pulling out. Of course, Yusuke is still unsure how accurate the depiction is, but he’s confident at least that it differs from the popular public opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Akechi takes a deep breath, and turns away, crouching to retrieve his boxers and making his way back to the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite tired - surprisingly. I did not expect modeling to be that taxing. It’s primarily just sitting there, after all.” There are a whole host of reasons, but for once Yusuke chooses not to air them. It won’t be productive. “Would you mind terribly if I stayed the night here? I worry I’ll just fall asleep on the train and miss my stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is fine, however I do only have my bed, and no spare blankets to make a floor pallet.” Yusuke replies thoughtfully, hoping it will not offend Akechi’s sensibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite alright. Would I be able to borrow any sleep clothes? Or just a shirt so long as you don’t mind me sleeping in my boxers.” At a glance, Yusuke doubts any of his pants would fit Akechi comfortably, and he really doesn’t see the fuss about him sleeping in boxers. Rummaging in his drawers, he digs out a soft, worn shirt that should be plenty comfortable, and hangs it gingerly over the top of the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only have a shirt to spare - but I do not mind.” Yusuke assures him. Now that they’ve winded down, his own exhaustion begins to hit him. Long stints of focus tend to do that for him. With Akechi still behind the screen, he takes the opportunity to change as well, slipping on sleep pants and a tank top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, seeing no reason to delay, he slips into bed, moving clearly to the half closer to the wall to make sure Akechi has plenty of space. A few more moments, and Akechi is fumbling with the light switch before the mattress dips with his additional weight. With a soft, almost disgruntled noise, he scoots in a bit closer to Yusuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah - he hadn’t left enough space. He’s slept in smaller, folding himself against the wall will be no problem, except-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi scoots closer still, until he presses into Yusuke’s side. Tentatively, he arranges until his head is on Yusuke’s shoulder and arm over his waist. Peculiar, but altogether comfortable, if unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a bit more adjusting on both of their parts until it’s a bit less awkward, and more intentional, but Yusuke can’t say he minds it. In fact, he ends up sleeping better than he thinks he ever has, and there’s a certain charm to how grumpy Akechi is in the morning. Yusuke is grateful to have coffee already prepared for him, placating the detective before they return about their days.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the longest chapter besides the last one! i got to go full art major on it. i'm thriving. </p><p>as always, comments and kudos appreciated, and come bother me on twitter at @hackedoracle!</p><p>also finally started an art blog up properly on tumblr, so you can catch me @lusorylune there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four. tokyo skytree.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry this is late i straight up forgot to post it. memory who? i don't know her</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few weeks pass. Seeing Akechi has become fairly routine, as has him spending the night on weekends. It’s a surprisingly welcome change, though it does seem to puzzle his other friends. Nothing malicious, they simply seem confused by the whole development. In truth, Yusuke is too, but he can’t be too bothered to mind when he enjoys the detective’s company so much. For more than the free food he seems to get out of it each time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi has also roped him into assisting with his food blog. After Yusuke finally spoke up about wondering if he should be repaying the detective, they struck a deal - Yusuke taking over photographing the foods as well as opting to go half and half on two different menu items so Akechi could review several things without wasting. Before long, with a dash of Futaba’s assistance, he’s also helping Akechi update the layout and aesthetics of the website. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly a worthwhile group effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, they’re somewhere more upscale again - having been </span>
  <em>
    <span>invited </span>
  </em>
  <span>off of the blog. Akechi decides to make a whole trip of it, going so far as to get them tickets to go up into the Tokyo Skytree. It feels extravagant, but Yusuke cannot possibly pass up the opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant feeds them well - appetizers through meals into dessert - and Yusuke is very pleased. Akechi watches patiently as Yusuke shows the food pictures to the owner, who also asks if Yusuke would be open to doing photography for their marketing. It’s a lovely thought, but he simply can’t accept. Before long, they’re on their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you turn them down?” Akechi asks suddenly as they walk, the entrance to the Skytree just within sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That owner - she really loved your work. You could make a lucrative side job out of it.” Akechi reasons, brows furrowed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Yusuke hums, shrugging. “It doesn’t interest me much, however. I enjoy the collaboration with you in our outings, I do not wish to be the lens of a business. They’re quite different endeavors.” There aren’t really good words to explain the difference, he supposes, but it’s no matter either way. He knows what he likes and wishes to do, and he will stick to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Akechi, in a rare occurrence, seems speechless. Contemplative. Yusuke chooses not to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they continue on their way quietly, Yusuke’s eyes widening with awe at the sights. As he wanders, Akechi twines their pinkies together, keeping Yusuke from wandering too far, and from bumping into anything. It’s a nice gesture - grounding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approach the actual entrance, but Akechi doesn’t release his pinky from Yusuke’s, simply keeps them linked as they go to will-call, and then they ascend up the elevator. Yusuke finds himself leaning back, eyes gazing up at the lights in the upper part of the elevator. Then, a soft pressure lands against his arm, and when he peeks down, it appears that Akechi has pillowed his head there. He’s exhausted - must be if he’s using Yusuke of all people as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, he does it fairly often, now that Yusuke thinks about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he unlinks their pinkies, slotting his fingers between Akechi’s properly, giving his hand a firm, hopefully reassuring squeeze. It’s meant to be a comforting gesture, and judging by the way Akechi returns the movement, he thinks it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They begin at the 350th floor - luckily it isn’t terribly crowded. Akechi hums softly as they step off of the elevator, stifling a yawn. In all likelihood, Yusuke should check in on his companion, but he’s already mesmerized, dragging Akechi with him as he strides towards the window, peering out over the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tokyo spreads out in front of them - lights and buildings and apartments. It’s all so tiny, so insignificant as he gazes across it. His chest feels tight with the way his emotions well there. Somehow, this feels like being at the center of… everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally glances down, Akechi’s gaze is fixed on… him? Their eyes meet, and Akechi’s dart away quickly, cheeks flushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Yusuke says, squeezing the hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah - Yusuke -” His given name is a… change. But hearing it is actually quite nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone understands the allure of the human expression, I do, Akechi-kun.” Yusuke continues, nodding. “I too will be entranced by the expressions of others, no doubt. You may observe me as much as you wish, it will not bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi’s expression falls. “Of course, Kitagawa-kun.” Yusuke can’t place what the way the other chews at his lips means, but Akechi is a fairly straightforward type. If it’s important, he’ll say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of his misstep, Yusuke squeezes the hand in his once more, before leading Akechi further along the deck to see more of the city. “Have you been here before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few times.” Akechi admits, albeit quietly. “Though mostly by invitation of the other detectives, or through a TV crew. Never simply for pleasure. So I suppose you can consider this a first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you enjoy it, then.” Yusuke replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi simply nods, trailing behind Yusuke thoughtfully. They circuit the entire viewing deck before Yusuke unclasps their hands to take pictures. He bounces between images of the view, to the crowd, and returns time and time again to pictures of the detective. Him against the skyline, him reading one of the informational panels, him glancing at the camera, curious and then exasperated. Him, him, him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of having a muse has always been strange to him. There was, of course, Takamaki-san, but her charm soon wore off as an endless well of inspiration. He’d really begun to believe the concept was a myth, but being around Akechi makes his creativity simply flow. His professors have been joking about it, that the detective is cropping up in more and more of Yusuke’s work, and has taken over the pages of his sketchbook. Even his camera roll has been bewitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curious. He can’t say he minds it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s taken out of his contemplation by fingers slotting with his again. “There’s another floor - even higher up. Would you like to go observe it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke’s eyes widen, practically sparkling. “Absolutely. Please, show the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His camera roll only fills more through the rest of the night, mostly images of Akechi. They feel in sync, he can’t quite explain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way out, they stop by another small cafe for a final dessert, and tea for Yusuke and coffee for Akechi, before making their way back to Yusuke’s dorm room, collapsing into bed in a pile and falling right to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as a heads up, 5 + 6 will be weekly! so next wednesday, and the wednesday after! i gotta finish up some stuff on them lol</p><p>and ofc thank you for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated, and feel free to drop me a line on twitter @hackedoracle or tumblr @lusorylune</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated, and you can come bother me on @hackedoracle on twitter! i've been having a lot of fun playing with yusuke as a narrator, he really is so oblivious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>